Beano Video
The Beano Video (or The Beano All-Stars for DVD releases) is a VHS video of The Beano originally released in September 1993 and also broadcast as a television special on Children's ITV. It marked not just the first animated release of the hugely successful children's comic that has spanned many generations. It was later re-released in DVD more than 10 years later, by then known as The Beano All-Stars. The video is also the first animated appearance for characters like Dennis the Menace, Gnasher, Minnie the Minx, the Bash Street Kids and the Three Bears. It features voices by Susan Sheridan, Kate Robbins, Enn Reitel, Gary Martin and Jonathan Kydd. Martin and Kydd would later appear in the 1996-98 TV series adaptation of Dennis the Menace and Gnasher. A sequel to this video was produced and released on 10 October 1994, dubbed The Beano Videostars, and featured an expanded list of characters. Episodes #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher: In on the Act #The Bash Street Kids: Face the Music #Gnasher and Gnipper: Hotdog #The Three Bears: Porridge #Minnie the Minx: Minnie Chairs #Dennis the Menace: Soap Box Cart #The Bash Street Kids: Lake Beautiful #The Three Bears: Scorcher #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher: Sausages #Minnie the Minx: Minnie Apples #The Bash Street Kids: Space Case #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher: Pink Glove #The Three Bears: Greedy Bears Picnic #Minnie the Minx: Minnie Flying #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher: Big Surprise #The Three Bears: Hare Soup #The Bash Street Kids: Molar Mirth #Gnipper: Gnipper Pecker #Minnie the Minx: Minnie Clones Voice cast ''The Beano Video'' *Susan Sheridan - Dennis the Menace, Walter's Mum, Neighbour's Wife, Minnie the Minx, Boys, Minnie's Fans, Danny, Fatty, Toots, Olive, Cheap-o Airways Lady, Ma *Kate Robbins - 'Erbert *Enn Reitel - Dogs, Ted, Horse, Scorcher, Hare, Narrator #2 *Gary Martin - Talent Contest Host, Pa, Hank, Narrator #1 *Jonathan Kydd - Gnasher, Gnipper, Rasher, Curly, Pie-Face, Dennis' Dad, Walter the Softy, Spotty Perkins, Bertie Blenkinsop, Parrot, Softy, Flea #1, Fred, Customer, Doctor #1, Neighbour, Pink Glove, Father, Monkey, Mother Bird, Minnie's Dad, Dogs, Chair Store Man, Frog, Policeman #1, Pilot, Bully, Man on Bench, Tailcoats, Policeman #2, Sergeant, Policemen, Plug, Sidney, Smiffy, Spotty, Wilfrid, Teacher, Headmaster, Winston, Posh Street Kids, Professor Quaver, Singer on Record, Doctor #2, Keeper of Lake Beautiful, Rubbish Collector, Professor Molaroid, Coyotes, Cuckoo Duck, Boy #1, Narrator #3 ''The Beano Videostars'' *Mark Pickard - Dennis the Menace *Jonathan Kydd - Gnasher, Gnipper, Walter the Softy (The Snowman Army, Dad commercial and Party Sounds from Beano Town commercial), Colonel, Park Keeper #1, Walter’s Teacher, Minnie's Dad, Park Keeper #2, Police Officer #1, Plug, Sidney, Teacher, Headmaster, Winston, School Inspector, Horse Race Announcer, Doctor, Uncle Boink, Billy Whizz, Penguin, Pedestrian #3, Ivy’s Dad, Poolgoer #3, Park Keeper #3, Poolgoer #5, Police Officer #2, Ivy's Toys, Presenter *Enn Reitel - Rasher, Walter the Softy (Flutterby and Dennis Meets His Match), Alien #1, Birds, Cats, Female Alien, Fatty Fudge, Danny (singing), 'Erbert, Fatty, Spotty, Wilfrid, Janitor, Winston, Elephant, Woodworm, Hairdresser, Mr. Robot, Ted, Snake, Chicken, Chick, Ma’s Porridge Narrator, Monkey, Pedestrian #1, Pedestrian #2, Poolgoer #1, Poolgoer #4, Child, Ivy's Toys *Susan Sheridan - Dennis’ Mum, Walter's Mum, Cynthia, Newsreader, Mrs Ramsbottom, Baby #1, Mrs Blenkinsop, Danny, Smiffy, Toots, Olive, Toots’ Mum, Baby #2, Ma, Pedestrian #4, Poolgoer #2, Opera Singer in Bath *Gary Martin - Alien #2, Gnosher Narrator, Minnie’s Dad’s Boss, Plumber, Pa, Hank, Party Sounds from Beano Town Narrator *Nicola Stapleton - Minnie the Minx *Kate Robbins - Nurse *Alex Patterson - Ivy the Terrible *Jill Shilling - Opera Singer in Bath Songs sung by Enn Reitel, Jonathan Kydd and Susan Sheridan. Broadcast history UK *ITV (1993) *CITV (1994) *Fox Kids UK (1996) Category:Past CITV Shows Category:CITV Category:Forgotten Shows Category:1990s shows Category:Specials